


Calendula

by Exsee



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Sad with a Happy Ending, Teen Angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:14:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23705176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Exsee/pseuds/Exsee
Summary: "Also called pot marigold, calendula petals have been used for centuries to heal cuts, burns and wounds."
Kudos: 6





	Calendula

**Author's Note:**

> This will have around 2 or potentially 3 chapters in it!  
> ' marks are Steven's inner thoughts!  
> Enjoy!

The almost deafening sonancy of his alarm clock had woken him from his incoherent thoughts once more, he swiftly pressed on the top of it to get rid of it's racket.  
After some quiet contemplation of if he was to bother getting up at 5am, he begrudgingly climbed out from under the mess of his duvet covers.  
He quickly peered over at the alarm clock and its numerals.  
'5:02am' It read.

He internally berated himself for not waking up earlier, but after that entire mess of things that happened less than a couple of hours ago, he'd rather not take his chances with sleep deprivation again.  
Cracking his knuckles, he proceeded to change into his "Universe" attire.  
After a while, he came out, donning his signature attire, a pink and white collar "baseball" varsity jacket and of course, a black shirt with a yellow star positioned in the middle of it.

He yawned and proceeded to almost slide down the staircase outside his room, had it not been for the bizarrely sturdy banister.  
After that "Near death by stairs" he landed safely at the bottom of the stairs, on the landing.  
He had almost jumped out of his skin at Amethyst's usual morning demeanor, although there was a slight hint of something behind it, 'Remorse? Pity?'  
"GOOD MORNIN' STE-MAN!" Amethyst had almost practically screamed from the kitchen table.

"Amethyst! Please don't scream in the house! I don't want you to end up disturbing S-"  
Pearl glanced over to where Amethyst was looking at, spotting the aforementioned boy.  
"STEVEN!"  
Steven barely had any time to react to Pearl's hypocritical exclamation before he was immediately wrapped in an almost bone crushing hug from Pearl.  
He was quickly taken aback with how suddenly Pearl had moved, but after a few moments he reciprocated the hug.

'I should tell her about potentially breaking my bones one day if she keeps doing this…' He held back a shudder as he remembered the hospital visit and looking at every fracture on his bones-  
He was snapped out of his train of thought from Amethyst advising Pearl to relax her hugs.

"Yo Pearl! Ya gotta loosen it up with the hugs, I think Ste-man's gonna break a bone or something cause' of you one day!" Amethyst jokingly remarked.  
"O-OH! I'm so sorry Steven!" Pearl almost immediately jumped back, allowing Steven to finally breathe, if Pearl had hugged him for any longer, he probably would've passed out.

"How are you feeling, Steven?" Pearl inquired gently.  
'....god he could attempt to lie to Pearl to calm her from her endless fussing, but they would immediately catch on to his attempt at brushing his own mess away.'

"...Not exactly..the best?.."  
He noticed Pearl's face drop a bit at that affirmation, but decided that he would have to be honest with them now, after that whole mess of things that happened less than 24 hours ago, there was no way the gems would not question him after all of his inner thoughts had literally been on display for them to listen to.  
"But I feel a bit better now! Just a little hungry...you know...?"

"..Oh..OH! Of course!-"  
"Well I'll let you get something then! You must be starving after last night!"  
Steven tried to refrain from wincing at the mention of 'last night' but based on Pearl's regretful and remorseful expression, he knew he hid it poorly.  
"O-or just starving in general!" He could tell that Pearl was trying to reassure him about yesterday, but he still felt extremely rueful about what had happened.  
"..Yea." He said sheepishly.

There was a brief but awkward silence.  
"Soooo...whatcha' gonna have then?" Amethyst interrupted the hush with her question.  
"Oh..just the usual..?" Steven replied with a hint of questioning.  
"Well we'll let you get on with it then! Feel free to call if you require either of us!"

Pearl replied with her usual chipper tone, it was a stark contrast to her strangely and unusually somber demeanor that she had a few moments ago.  
"Yea! Later dude!" Amethyst said, while flashing a peace sign and walking into her temple room.

"...I'll leave you to it then!" Pearl also said while smiling at him and walking out the door.  
'Are they still scared of me...? Maybe I should talk to Garnet about this. She might be able to help..'

Hopefully.

**Author's Note:**

> Cracking knuckles is a huge tendency for me heh I had to include it here-
> 
> Feel free to offer criticism or any advice too! Kudos are also extremely appreciated as well!


End file.
